


Art for "Three's a Crowd"

by Amaradex



Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradex/pseuds/Amaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for kattseyedemon's "Three's a Crowd"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Three's a Crowd"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three's a Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648118) by [KattsEyeDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon). 



> Please visit kattseyedemon's fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1648118
> 
> If you want to see any piece at full resolution, click on the title.

[ **Cover Piece** ](http://i.imgur.com/oqYQ7mO.jpg)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[ **Kurt as a cheerleader** ](http://i.imgur.com/qQTi3nH.jpg)

 

 

 

* * *

 

[ **Kurt and Sebastian in the car** ](http://i.imgur.com/a9v8q0E.jpg)

 

 

* * *

 

[ **Sebastian, Kurt, and Hunter curled up together** ](http://i.imgur.com/Qlvru2b.jpg)

 


End file.
